Love hurts
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Tu Erza, querías decirle lo mucho que te gustaba. Que le amabas desde siempre. Y Jellal… el solo quería decirte lo siento, y lo lamento .:Jerza:.


Fufufufufufu~ Aquí en la universidad (pese a que es domingo lo sé) escribiendo algo Jerza mientras que muchos de mi carrera hacen un trabajo que yo entregué tiempo antes:p, kjdglksdjgkls xD

Espero y les guste(y) está narrado en segunda persona, hacía mucho que no escribía algo así:B, ¡Y con esto van 43 escritos que subo!, la meta son 50 antes de que acabe Marzo, ¡Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien!

¡A leeer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandes

**Genero:** Drama/Romance.

**Palabras:** 719.

.

.

.

**L**ove hurts

El amor es muy triste, y tú, Erza, te habías dado cuenta de ello cuando él, te había acompañado a aquella misión esa noche. El amor es muy triste, y tú, sentías como esa especial amabilidad utilizada sobre ti, te hacía sentir una enorme presión en el pecho.

Tú desde siempre lo has sabido. Desde que tienes memoria, amas con locura a ese chico de cabellos azules, vaya que lo haces.

Desde que tienes memoria, te duele ver que solo pueden ser amigos, ya que los errores, las situaciones ocurridas en el pasado, no los dejarían avanzar. Pero para ti aquello no importaba, para ti Erza, aquel pasado doloroso sería borrado, tu serías capaz de borrarlo de tu memoria con tal, de que Jellal correspondiera adecuadamente a tus sentimientos.

_¿Por qué?,_ te preguntas, _¿Por qué aun, solo somos amigos?_ Vuelves a preguntarte.

No importaba cual fuertes eran tus sentimientos hacia él, estos, simplemente no llegaban a Jellal. Tus emociones, tu corazón, no llegaban a romper aquella coraza dura que tenía Jellal en esa cabeza hueca.

Pero algunas veces tú sientes que él no lo sabe. Tú, Erza, te das dado cuenta de que Jellal probablemente, aunque te la pasaras observándolo todo el día, no se daba cuenta de lo enamorada que estás de él.

—Erza, ¿Estás bien? —te pregunta, con aquella amabilidad, con aquella sonrisa, que no hace más que querer sacar lágrimas en aquel ojo de vidrio que portas.

Y tú suspiras, haciendo así desaparecer aquella agua, diciendo un sí, estoy bien. Para no preocuparlo, para que te vuelva a sonreír, para que ambos, vuelvan a conversar como siempre lo hacen. Y le mentías, claro que lo hacías, y tú estabas bien con ello.

Erza, a pesar de querer aparentar que eres fuerte, tu corazón por dentro se desmorona, ¿Crees que nadie lo sabe?

Cada día este te duele cada vez más, y muchas veces también pasas las noches sin poder conciliar el sueño, y cada vez que lo logras siempre es el mismo sueño. Tu siempre, sueñas con él día en el que lo conociste por primera vez, cuando ambos eran aún unos pequeños niños.

Cuando solo eran él y tú. Cuando solo eran Jellal y Erza. Y nada más.

—Erza, aquí tengo algo de comida.

Y sonríes para él, solo para él, mientras deseabas, regresar a aquellos días donde no sabías lo que sentías por él. Donde cuando eras una inexperta en el ámbito de sentimientos y solamente disfrutabas al máximo un día de vida.

Regresar, al primer día de haberse conocido.

Oh diablos, es que estabas malditamente enamorada de él que sabes, si ahora mismo le sueltas el _me gustas_ que llevas atorado en tu garganta por varios años, seguramente no volverás a verlo a los ojos, y probablemente, tardarías mucho para volver a sonreírle.

—Jellal…

Y te duele, el solo ser amigos te duele demasiado, pero decir _me gustas_ lo sabes, solo lo complicaría todo. Además, ¿Quién no te dice que Jellal, podría quitarse la venda de los ojos y dejar de hacerse el ciego, para hablar adecuadamente contigo?

— ¿Qué ocurre Erza?

Ya que no lo soportas más, tú, desde siempre lo has amado y sabes, llegará un momento, en que todos esos sentimientos estallarán, se escaparán de tus manos y volaran por los aires para buscar algún cañón donde hacer un eco sonoro.

—Jellal… ¿Estás bien?

Y él parpadea confundido ante aquella pregunta que él, te había cuestionado horas atrás. Sorprendido, de que fueras tú la que lo comentara, y siendo él, quien había querido ocultar desde que salieron de la ciudad, su malestar.

—No—te respondió, mirándote— ¿Y tú?

Dudas en responder, pero al ver, como la mirada de Jellal opta un gesto imposible de descifrar para ti, decides ser honesta.

—Tampoco—dices mirándolo, y sorprendiéndote, de que aquel mismo gesto, era el que tú siempre optabas cuando una pregunta rondaba tu mente.

"_¿Por qué aun, solo somos amigos?"_

Y ante aquello Erza, tu corazón solo comienza a doler más.

Ya que al parecer, Jellal pensaba lo mismo que tú, pero él, a diferencia de ti, no tenía ni la más mínima intención, de dártelo a conocer.

Tu Erza, querías decirle lo mucho que te gustaba. Que le _amabas_ desde siempre.

Y Jellal… el solo quería decirte _lo siento_, y lo lamento.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

¡Yup!, de nuevo otro Jerza, hacía tiempito que no subía algo de estos hermosos! últimamente estoy muy ocupada con mis Rogue/Yukino/Sting xD mi nuevo OT3! pero no quiero descuidar mis demás OTP.

Espero y les haya gustado.

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
